Naruto Senju Yuuhi
by Animelove100
Summary: what if Anko Saved Naruto from a mob and a Beating and Raise's him with Kurenai to help what if Naruto is'nt his Real Name what if he was a She?


**Hey Reader's AnimeLove100 Here with a Naruto Fanfic um...I don't know what to say Really uh...Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

At sixteen years old AnkoYuuhi was one of only two village pariahs in Konohagakure no Sato, or 'Village Hidden Among Leaves'. As she walked down a semi-deserted street she heard yet another villager call her a whore before leaving with a sneer on their face. This wasn't anything new to her. Everyday she was called a whore, a monster, or a traitor because her ex-master, Orochimaru, had chosen to flee the village and become a missing nin. Most days she wished he had taken her with him, while on others she simply loved scaring the villagers and playing up to their thoughts of her. She wore a surprisingly soft black, custom made, metal-mesh body glove, which left nothing to the imagination, a tan mini-skirt, which bordered on indecent, and a tan trench coat, which reached her feet and barely covered her large breasts. She wore no bra and didn't even bother to shut her coat as as she walked down one of the many streets of Konoha. Her purple hair was flipped up in the back and held with a medal band. She also wore her hitai-ate, which showed that she was a shinobi of Konohagakure, proudly across her forehead. Aside from this she only wore a pair of silver metal shin guards and a pair of black combat boots. All in all her appearance led people to believe she really was a whore even when she had done nothing to earn the title.

As yet another person glared at her before walking away, she couldn't help but let her mask fall for a split second. Ever since Orochimaru had been discovered doing inhuman experiments on other people he had fled and left young Anko to face the village by herself, and even though she was loyal to Konohagakure, everyone hated her and simply waited for 'that traitor's whore' to flee the village like her master had done. So to make it through the day she was forced to wear a fake smile as she walked through the village. The only real smile she ever offered was when she scared the villagers badly enough or the sadistic smirk she often wore during the times she was called in to work on a 'friend' of the villages.

Unlike the second pariah, Anko was a full trained shinobi and held the title of Tokubetsu Jounin(Special Jounin) for her skills in torture, interrogation, and poison use, so most of the villagers were to scared to ever try to attack her. The VERY few times they had tried she had killed; many of them were killed because Mitarashi Anko is a sadist and enjoys inflicting pain on others and messing with their minds while still others were killed for something they said or done during the fight. Most of the shinobi believe that this is her way of getting back at the villagers for treating her the way they do, while still others simply believe she is crazy as hell. Anko herself is inclined to believe that both sides are right. Let it not be said that those skills were the only thing keeping the villagers at bay. Everyone knew that she was also a combat specialist who was very well versed in different types of snake jutsus.

Sadly, unlike Anko the second pariah was little more then a small four year old boy who had no means of defending himself. As Anko walked towards the center of the village, Uzumaki Naruto ran for his life as yet another mob of shinobi and villagers chased him down. Naruto was very small for his age from living on the streets his entire life and only eating what others would threw away. His once bright blond hair was matted with mud and dried blood from a previous beating that he had yet to wash out, and his bright blue eyes that should have shone with a child like glee only showed just how lonely he really was. His small bloodied feet left small patches of blood on the ground as he ran because he had never owned a pair of shoes in his life. He wore a very large shirt that was so mangled and torn that it gave Anko a run for her money on how much skin it showed. He also wore a pair of ripped shorts that were tired around his tiny wast with a long piece of rope. His only possession in the world was clutched in his right hand as he tried to out run the angry mob. This possession meant the world to Naruto. It was a badly ripped teddy bear he had found in someones trash. This bear was his only friend and companion, it never beat him or called him names and for that Naruto loved it. Most parents wouldn't let there children within twenty feet of the thing as it smelled worse then anyone could possibly believe and held all sorts of bugs and mold, yet still Naruto held onto it with ever thing he had.

As he tiny legs began to tire, Naruto felt a sharp pain as a villager reached out, grabbed hold of his hair, and snapped his head back with a hard yank. "I've got you now you little shit!" shouted the villager before he smashed his fist into Naruto's tiny face.

Naruto let out a whimper as the man throw him by his hair into the group of villagers and shinobi while his mouth and nose and mouth began to bleed from the punch. "Please don't." he begged as the blood filled his mouth to the point where it was forced to run his chin. Before long it was near impossible for anyone to see anything but red surrounding the lips and chin of the boy as the bleeding from his nose and mouth finally slowed.

"Shut up demon!" shouted one of the few shinobi in the group before he kicked Naruto in chest and stomach as hard as he could. This causing Naruto's stomach to heave and his merger lunch to spill across the ground before he curling into a tiny ball so that he could at least protect his stomach from any future beatings. Without any other warning the group began kicking and punching his small, whimpering form while the ones that couldn't get to him themselves seemed content to cheer on those that could.

As Anko walked up to the mass of villagers and shinobi, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on, and when she kicked something that had been left in the road she began to feel sick. At her feet lay a small ratty teddy bear that had its left arm ripped off. She, like everyone else, knew very well whose this was and now knew who was in the center of this group and when a small cry reached her ears Anko's blood ran cold before it began to boil. With very little effort, Anko leaped into air and into the center of the group. Tears welled up in her eyes as the small boy latched onto her leg and pulled himself under her coat as he quietly cried for them to stop. "Leave now before I kill every one of you!" she hissed.

Everyone took a step back when they saw just how angry she was; they all knew that no one lived for very long if they pushed Mitarashi Anko to far, and by the look in her eyes she was very far over the edge.

"Look, the traitor's whore is protecting the demon!" sneered a young, and very stupid, Chuunin ranked shinobi.

Anko gave a twisted smile that would cause even a battle hardened ANBU to shudder. "You are going to die!" she said in a creepy sing-song voice before flying through a few hand seals and shouting. "Sen'eijashu!"(Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)

As two large, black snakes shoot out of her sleeves and sank their fangs into the mans neck and shoulder, all anyone heard was a slight whimper and the beginnings of a sentence before the man fell over dead and the snakes disappeared.

"Anyone else want to die?" she asked happily as she pulled out a pair of kunai. Everyone watched as her eyes flashed with excitement and her tongue ran over her lips before they all lost heart and fled.

Once everyone was gone, Anko looked down between her legs as Naruto held onto her legs and trembled badly. She then saw that even after the beating he had taken, he was holding onto the left arm of the teddy bear. Anko quickly spun on her feet and sat down on the ground before pulling the boy into her lap. When she felt him stiffen and tremble even more she cooed in such a soft voice that anyone who knew her would have fallen over dead from the shock of hearing it. "There now. I'm not going to hurt you."

The small boy simply curled up in her lap and shook like a frightened animal before whispering. "P-Promise?"

Anko smiled and ran her hand over his greasy, dirty, blood filled hair and said. "I promise. Look, I even saved your bear!"

Naruto looked up and saw her holding his bear and cried. "Shizuka-chan!" Before grabbing it and hugging the nasty thing tightly to his chest.

"You named your bear 'bear'?" asked Anko lovingly as she rubbed his back gently while inside she was amazed that all of his cuts and bruises were already healing. She figured that it had to do with the reason everyone hated him.

Uzumaki Naruto was the vessel for the greatest of the tailed beasts, and the one responsible for nearly destroying Konoha and killing most of their shinobi population. Anko knew that Naruto wasn't the demon that most everyone else thought he was and for that they try to kill him and mistreated him. The saddest part was that Naruto had no clue why they treated him the way they did, because after the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the demon inside of him at the cost of his own life, the Sandaime Hokage had been forced to make a law forbidding anyone of speaking of it to the younger generations. Sadly, this included Naruto.

The only reason Anko knew about it, all the facts that is, was because of her job. As a torture and interrogation specialist she learned many things from many people that she wasn't supposed to. She had been alive when the Kyuubi attacked and would have helped fight it if it hadn't been for the fact that she was still a week away from graduating from the academy. She, like everyone else, thought that Naruto was the demon reborn until the Sandaime Hokage sat her down with her first subject, who happened to be the first person to ever attack the poor boy. After that she had known that if Naruto was the demon he would have finished what he started long ago and would have never let the villagers treat him the way they did. Sadly, Naruto was Naruto and how could a four year old defend himself against shinobi and villagers that were much older and stronger?

"W-Who are y-you?

" asked Naruto softly as he looked up at Anko with bright blue eyes.

"My name is Anko Yuuhi, and you are Uzumaki Naruto." she cooed gently. She paid no mind to the villagers and shinobi that were glaring at her as she sat in the center of the street. She then slowly began to wipe away some of the blood covering his mouth.

"W-Why a-are y-you being n-nice to me?" he asked fearfully.

"Because you have done nothing wrong." she said calmly before adding. "And because I am like you."

"H-How?"

"I am hated by most of the village for no reason, just like you. I have to deal with their name calling and glares, just like you." she answered.

"Why do they hate you? You're really pretty and nice!" he said, this time without a stutter and in a much more cheerful tone. This amazed her to no end. How could anyone seem so happy after such an attack? How could anyone seem so happy after living the life he had been forced to led?

"I used to be a student of an evil man. He betrayed the village and became a missing nin and everyone thinks I am the same." she said sadly.

"What's a missing nin?" asked Naruto.

"It's a shinobi who leaves their village without permission." she answered with a smile.

"What's a shinobi?" asked the boy.

Anko couldn't help but laugh as he asked question after question. "Being a shinobi is very complicated, Naru-chan. By definition a shinobi is an assassin or spy whom is highly trained for stealth and combat." she said calmly.

"You mean you kill people?" asked Naruto nervously. He found it hard to believe that the one person who had been so nice to him killed people. Ironically ignoring the dead body not far from them.

"That is where is gets complicated. Yes I kill people." she admitted. "But mostly I do it to protect those I love and this village. I'll admit that I have killed someone for the simple fact of I wanted them dead. There are shinobi out their that will kill anyone, anywhere, and at anytime. They simply love killing people. While others will only kill when they have to or when their village is threatened. Do you understand?"

"I think so." he said softly. "So your not a bad person, you're just getting rid of the bad people?"

"Close enough." Anko said with a light laugh.

"Um... Big Sister Anko"asked Naruto nervously.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" she replied.

"A-Are you going t-to leave me?" he asked quietly.

Anko had to strain her ears to hear him but none the less she did hear him. "No, Naru-chan, I'm not going to leave you. Why don't you come back to my place with me?" she offered. She couldn't help but smile as Naruto's eyes light up brightly and he nodded his head quickly. Anko lifted him up so that she could stand before taking him by the hand and leading him away from the village.

Naruto became confused and worried when they came to a huge fenced in forest that had a large warning sign on it. "I don't think we're supposed to go in there." he whispered softly as he moved inside Anko's coat and hugged her leg. He might not have known how to read but even he understood the skull and cross bones very well.

"But I live in there. This place is called 'The Forest of Death'. Now, don't be scared." she said as Naruto began to tremble slightly at the name. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, my little Naru-chan. We will be at my place before you can say 'ramen'!"

"What's rame..." started Naruto before he and Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the middle of the forest in front of a large tower. "Wow!" he cried excitedly as he looked around them and saw that they weren't where they were. "How did you do that?!" he asked.

"That was a ninjutsu called 'Shunshin no Jutsu'(Body Flicker Technique). You learn it once you earn the rank of Chuunin but if you're good then I'll teach it to you sooner." she offered as she lead a now bouncing Naruto into the tower and up to her floor.

Anko was the only one who actually lived, or wanted to live, there so the Sandaime Hokage had given her her own floor towards the top of the tower to turn into an apartment after her parents died. This, along with the training rooms and forest, meant that Anko had a very isolated place to live and train while not having to suffer because of the isolation.

"Does anyone else live here?" Naruto asked as he walked up yet another flight of stairs.

"No. Most think I'm crazy for living here... Well, ok, I may be a little crazy but normal is so boring!" she stated while Naruto simply giggled at her.

"Big Sister Anko, can I be a shinobi?" he asked.

"Of course you can. In fact, I'm going to train you myself." she answered.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. I'll turn you into a Hokage!"

"What's a 'Hokage'?" asked Naruto.

"A 'Hokage' is the strongest shinobi in the village. They control all of the other shinobi and send us out on mission and such. The Sandaime Hokage is a very nice man. I'll take you to meet him soon." she explained.

"Oh... well I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" he vowed as he pumped his tiny fist and bear into the air.

"Big words coming from someone with a teddy bear." teased Anko.

"Shut up Big Sister Anko. Shizuka-chan will help me become Hokage and then she will be my most trusted adviser!" he stated firmly.

Anko was a little shocked at the fact that he knew what an 'adviser' even was but the fact that he was planning on making his teddy bear his 'most trusted adviser' caused her to laughed loudly. As she laughed she couldn't help but wonder when the last time she had laughed like this was.

" Big Sister Anko, why didn't you just do that flicker thing to your room instead of making me walk up these stairs?" asked Naruto weakly as his pace up the stairs was beginning to slow.

"Poor little Naru-chan." she teased before lifting him up onto her shoulders. "That better?"

"Yep!" he said happily as laid his head down on top of hers.

"And to answer your question. I have traps set up in my apartment and if I tried to, 'do the flicker thing' as you called it, I would set them off. People can leave doing it but not enter." she explained softly before she felt Naruto's head nod against hers. She didn't say anything but she was having a hard time not gaging at the poor boys smell. She knew he hadn't been given a chance to bathe in a long time, if ever, unless one counted being thrown into a puddle as a bath.

Finally, she had made it to her floor and as she opened the door and stepped in, Naruto's head shoot up and looked around. Contrary to popular belief, Anko's home was pretty normal. There were no implements of torture laying around, and blood wasn't sprayed all over the walls. There was a couch a pair of over stuffed chairs and a few tables. The kitchen was a normal everyday kitchen with a stove, sink, refrigerator, and cabinets. There was also the few odds and ends that Anko had placed around the rooms, a few pictures of some of her friends, and a few bookshelves filled with different scrolls and thick leather bound books on many different topics.

As Naruto was lowered to the floor his callused feet made contact with the soft tan carpet that covered Anko's floor. This feeling was amazing to him as he was used to walking over rocks and glass in his bare feet.

Anko noticed the dreamy smile on his face as he wiggled his toes in her carpet and couldn't help but give a dark, humorless laugh. _The poor thing probably thinks that carpet is God's gift to man. _She thought as the boy squatted down and ran his fingers over the soft material. "Naru-chan, how would you like a bath?" she offered.

"Do I smell?" he asked softly as he hung his head and looked at the carpet.

"Yes you do but it's not your fault. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up?" she said gently as she reached her had out for him to take.

Naruto simply nodded his head and took her hand before he was lead down a small hallway and into one of the four doorways which turned out to be a bathroom. As he looked around he saw a very large bathtub in one corner of the room and a small shower in another. There was also a sink with a very large counter top and a huge mirror on the wall and a toilet. Like the other rooms, this one was also filled with some of Anko's personal items as well as a lot of candles.

As she started to run the water in the bathtub, Anko turned to Naruto and found him looking around the room with the same wonder written across his face that he had in the other rooms. "Now, do you think you can wash yourself?" she asked calmly while inside she was hoping he could. She was only sixteen years old and it seemed like she had just became a mother, and when Naruto shifted uncomfortably she sighed and said. "Come here."

Naruto walked up to her and soon found himself standing naked in front of his new 'nee-chan'. She then lifted him up and placed him into the warm water. Naruto sighed happily as the warm water began to wash away the caked on dirt and blood from his body.

As she began to scrub the boy she couldn't help but say. "I swear you have more dirt on you then any Iwa nin I've ever met."

"What's a 'Iwa nin'?" asked the boy before he was dipped under the water.

"'Iwa' is a shortened name for 'Iwagakure no Sato' or 'Village Hidden Among Rocks'. An 'Iwa nin' is simply a shinobi from Iwagakure." she explained absently as she continued to scrub away the filth from the small child.

"Where's that?" asked the inquisitive blond.

"It's in Earth Country. Iwagakure is one of the five great shinobi villages. They specialize in earth-based jutsus. In the past we have had many wars with them and in one of those wars is when the Yondaime Hokage gained the name 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha'." she stated proudly as she began to wash his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was amazed, and disgusted, by the amount of dirt and blood the boys hair held, and each time she washed it, it seemed to get longer and longer. Most of the hair was still matted down and it was already down to his neck.

"Big Sister Anko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you?" asked the boy pleadingly.

"We'll see, Naru-chan." she said softly.

It took two hours and ten different baths before Naruto was finally clean, but now that he was he felt better then he ever had in his short life and it showed as he smiled brightly at his 'nee-chan' as she dried him with a large fluffy towel before exiting the room for a moment. She returned shortly after with one of her old shirts, which seemed to be very old since it looked no different then any other shirt a villager would wear and didn't show any unnecessary skin. As she slipped the white button up shirt over his head she pulled his tiny arms through the sleeves and watched in amusement as it fell down to his ankles.

"Come with me." she said as she took him

by the hand and led him into her bedroom.

This room, like the others, would have shocked anyone. It was painted in a light blue color, as apposed to the white paint of the rest of the apartment, and contained a large bed, a dresser, and a large closet where Naruto noticed there were many metal-mesh body gloves hanging up.

"Come on Naru-chan." Anko said softly as she gently tugged his arm before leading him over to the bed.

Anko slid into her bed and sat up against the head board as she lifted Naruto up into the bed and sat him down in between her legs, facing out. Reaching to her bedside table, Anko grabbed a brush and began brushing his hair which now fell to the middle of his back and was as bright a yellow as any flower she had ever seen. It took a long time before she was able to brush out all the knots and tangles but when she was done she started to feel envious of the small boys hair.

"Done." she said happily as she slid down in her bed and pulled Naruto into her arms.

"Thank you, Big Sister." Naruto said softly as he fell asleep.

"Your welcome, Naru-chan." she said to the sleeping boy before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself while holding Naruto tightly to her chest.

As the sunlight pored into her room, Anko was woken by the sound of Naruto's soft snores from underneath her coat. Normally she would have taken it off but last night she had been tired and fell asleep in it. She gave a light chuckle as the demon vessel snuggled in even closer to her and resumed snoring. _What am I going to do? _She asked herself as she laid in bed and thought about Naruto. She stayed like this for a few more hours until Naruto began to stir. She watched as Naruto crawled out from under her coat and arched his back and stretched. _Just like a little fox. _She thought with a smile as the boy yawned silently before smiling brightly at her.

"'Morning, Big Sister Anko he said happily.

"Good morning, Naru-chan." Anko replied softly. "Why don't we get something to eat and after I'll take you to go see the Hokage?"

"Ok!" shouted the blond before he jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

Anko took the time to take a quick shower and change before she walked into the kitchen to find Naruto waiting for her. "Big Sister Anko, where can I get a coat like yours?" he asked happily as Anko lifted him up to sit on the counter as she began making a quick breakfast for the two of them.

"Well, if you want we can go get some cloths before we go and see the Hokage." she offered.

"I-I don't have any money." he said quietly as he hang his head.

Anko walked over to him and place her hands on each side of him on the counter and said. "Naru-chan, you are four years old. No one in their right mind would expect you to have money. When we go out later I'll buy you some cloths. Ok?"

Naruto looked up at her and smile before wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my little Naru-chan." she replied and with that she turned back to the food and resumed cooking.

Naruto watched with wide eyes and a lot of drool as Anko finished the meal and set a plate of food in front of him, she had moved him to the kitchen table when the food was almost done. As Naruto lifted some eggs into his mouth he moaned and said. "This is really good!"

_I would think so after having to eat garbage_. Thought Anko as she watched in awe as Naruto ate every single bit of his food in the time it took her to finish her third bite. She then noticed that Naruto began to rub his stomach and figured that he wasn't used to eating that much and had given himself a stomachache. "Next time you shouldn't eat so fast." she said with a smirk.

"I don't want a next time." he replied pitifully while Anko couldn't help but laugh at the boy. "Big Sister Anko, where is Shizuka-chan?"

Shizuka-chan is in the laundry. She is very dirty and needs to be cleaned, and also I need to sow her arm back on." explained Anko. She had really wanted to throw the thing away but knew she couldn't do that to Naruto, so she planed on washing it as best she could and sowing it back together.

"Good. She needs to be clean if she is going to be my top adviser." stated Naruto firmly while Anko smiled fondly down at him.

"Since your old 'cloths' were nothing more then rags. You are going to wear that shirt until we can get you some new cloths." she said.

"Ok." said Naruto simply as he swung his little legs back and forth as he sat beside Anko waiting for her to finish her food.

Before long Naruto was in the arms of Anko as she ran across rooftops towards the store she wanted to take him. "You know, the people who run the store we are going to are good friends of mine and they have a musume(daughter) who's about your age." Anko commented calmly.

"Do you think she'll play with me?" asked Naruto excitedly as Anko continued to race across the roof tops of homes and businesses alike.

"Who wouldn't want to play with you?" Anko asked him as if it were obvious.

Naruto simply smiled and waited for them to arrive at the shop. He didn't have to wait long before they were standing in from of a two-story building with a sign that read 'Imaki's Weapons' hanging above the door. As They entered

it was plain to see that this story was purely a shinobi store, seeing as all they sold were shinobi weapons of all kinds and shinobi clothing of all sizes.

"Kenshin, Emi! Get out here, I need your help with something!" Anko shouted once she saw that no one was watching the front.

"Anko, shut up!" came her reply while Naruto giggled at her and Anko simply shot him a smile.

"Hi!" came a bright voice from behind them.

Naruto jumped and spun around to find a young girl about his age standing there. The girl was wearing a pink traditional style Chinese shirt made of silk(a cheongsam). She had rich brown hair and equally dark eyes. Her hair was pulled into two separate buns and her eyes seemed to shine with happiness and contentment. She also seemed to be carrying a large assortment of weapons. Too large if you asked any normal citizen of Konohagakure, even some of the shinobi would agree as well since the small girl was barely five years old.

"Hello." said Naruto shyly as he moved into Anko's coat and hid behind her legs.

"Tenten, I want you to met Naruto. Naru-chan, this is Higurashi Tenten. Her parents run this store." introduced Anko as she tried to coax Naruto from behind her. Just as she began making progress, a large man walked into the room.

"What do you need, Anko?" the man asked. He looked like a hulking male form of Tenten from what Naruto could see, which wasn't a lot because he had moved back behind her legs when the man entered the room.

"I need an outfit for Naru-chan here." she said softly as she gently pulled Naruto out from behind her. This seemed to work as long as she held his hand.

"Is that..." started the man.

"Yes Kenshin, this is Naruto. Naru-chan, this is Imaki Kenshin, Tenten's father and the best blacksmith in the whole village. His wife, Emi used to babysit me and when my parents died she become a very good friend." said Anko.

Naruto looked at the tall muscular man and said. "Hello."

"Well Naruto, what kind of cloths are you wanting?" Kenshin asked.

Naruto smiled and pointed at Anko before saying. "I want to look like Anko my Big Sister!"

"You can't wear a skirt silly!" said Tenten with a giggle.

"I didn't mean that! I want pants but the rest like hers." he said with a faint blush.

"Why would anyone want to look like Anko?" asked a brown haired woman as she walked into the room and smiled at Anko and Naruto.

"Because Anko-nee-chan is the greatest shinobi ever! Plus she's really pretty." said Naruto loudly while Anko patted him on the head fondly. She was happy to see that he was opening up more to people.

The woman looked at Naruto for a few moments before looking back at Anko and asking. "How much did you pay him to say that?"

Anko growled and said. "Shut up, Emi."

"Well, lets get you dressed." said Emi as she and Anko took Naruto by the hand and began to shuffle through the stacks of cloths.

They soon found that when Naruto had said that he wanted to look like Anko, he meant it. Every article of clothing had to match hers exactly or he wouldn't touch it. Before long Naruto was wearing a pair of very baggy tan pants with more pockets on them then he knew what to do with, a pair of black combat boots, a black metal-mesh shirt, a pair of silver metal shin guards, and a long tan colored trench coat, which was easily his favorite part. The last thing they did was tie his hair back into a low ponytail. The only thing missing was for him to get a forehead protector but that would have to wait until he became a Genin. They also told him that he would have to cut his hair to look like Anko but he said, quit loudly, that he was fine with that if it made him look more like his 'nee-chan'.

"There. Now you look just like your Big Sister." said Emi happily while Anko and Naruto smile brightly at that. Ever since they had met yesterday, both of them had smiled more in the short time they had known each other then they had in their life before they

met. "Now, why don't you go find Tenten-chan and play while I talk to Anko?"

Naruto nodded before hugging Anko once more and running off to find the small girl.

"How did this happen?" asked Kenshin as he brought in a large bottle of saké and three small dishes.

At the thought of the memory, Anko quickly downed two dishes full of saké.

"That bad?" asked Emi softly.

"Worse. I found him in the middle of another mob getting kicked and punched. When I finally chased everyone away he was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. If any good came from him being a vessel it's the fact that he heals VERY quickly. After I spoke with him for a bit, I took him back to my place and spent around two hours washing him. He had dirt and blood everywhere from Kami knows when. You should have seen his face when he first stepped foot on my carpet." said Anko with a sad, humorless laugh towards the end. "I swear he must have thought that it was the greatest thing ever. Then there is Kuma-chan."

"Shizuka-chan?" asked Kenshin.

"His teddy bear." she replied.

"He named his teddy bear 'bear'?" asked Emi with a smile.

"That's what I asked, but Shizuka-chan isn't just any bear. She is going to be his most trusted advisor when he becomes Hokage!" said Anko before the three of them burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten was outside teaching Naruto how to throw a kunai.

"Now pull it your arm back...good. Now throw it as hard as you can and try and hit the red dot." she advised as she pointed across the yard at a row of humanoid dummies.

Naruto looked at the practice dummy and saw the red dot right between his eyes. He simply stared at it for a few more moments before launching the kunai as hard as he could at the dummy, and as it hit home, Naruto and Tenten were shocked that it tore right through the bullseye and out the other side of the dummies 'head'.

"Wow!" whispered Tenten in awe.

"That was so cool!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

From there, Tenten and Naruto began to let loss a hail of kunai and shuriken upon the poor defenseless dummies. Naruto found that he could throw up to five kunai and have them all hit dead center while nine out of ten at least hit the target. He wasn't anywhere near as good with a shuriken but he didn't let that stop him from trying.

"You're a natural with projectile weapons. You HAVE to come over some more and play with me." Tenten pleaded as they walked back inside.

"I will if you really want me to." said Naruto shyly.

"You bet I do! None of my friends like weapons very much so it's nice to have one that does." she said happily. "Plus, when we get older me and you can spar all the time!"

"Ok." he replied softly as the two walked up to the three older people.

"Did you have fun?" asked Anko as she pulled Naruto into her lap.

"Yes, we practiced throwing shuriken and kunai." he answered with a smile.

"Is he any good?" Kenshin asked his daughter.

"He's amazing! His very first throw with a kunai hit the dummy right between the eyes and went all the way through its head!" she explained happily while Kenshin, Anko, and Emi looked at a now blushing Naruto in shock.

"Can you do it again?" asked Anko.

Naruto hopped down from her lap, took hold of her hand, and drug her to Tenten's backyard where the training dummies were set up. As Naruto walked off the distance he wanted, the other four stood back and watched him. Finally, Naruto reached a distance he was comfortable with and pulled out a kunai that Tenten had given him before turning and facing the dummy. Naruto stared the dummy between the eyes just like he had done the first time before throwing the kunai as hard as he could.

The three older shinobi watched the kunai rip through the dummies 'skull' and out the other side before they finally let their jaws drop. They were amazed with the fact that he was so accurate yet so powerful with his throws. Tenten of course simply cheered her new friend on like she had done before.

"You had better have that boy training very soon or you are never allowed around here again." threatened Kenshin before his wife slapped him hard on the arm and hissed.

"He is four years old! Let him have a childhood and if HE wants to train then fine."

"He wants to be a shinobi. That I already know. I plan on teaching him everything I know as soon as he WANTS to begin training." said Anko softly as a way to appease the father and also inform Kenshin that she did plan on training him.

Kenshin and Emi looked over at their Daughter, who was talking excitedly to Naruto while flailing her arms everywhere. Naruto began to blush under the praise but still he smiled happily at the excited girl.

So, was clothing the only thing you two were out for?"Emi asked.

"No. We are going to see the Hokage next." Anko replied.

"Any reason?" Kenshin asked.

"There may be a few. I'll let you know how everything turns out later." Anko answered, who sounded a little nervous before adding. "Well if we're going to get in to see him then we need to get going."

"True." agreed Emi with a small smile.

"Naru-chan, it's time to go." she called over to the blond boy.

The two were finally able to leave after Naruto gave Tenten his tenth promise that he would be back. As they began walking towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto was talking a mile a minute about Tenten and everything she taught him. Neither paid any attention to the glares they were getting from the villagers, and the worried looks the shinobi were giving Naruto. They saw him dressed like a mini-Anko and were getting worried that there would be a second one, and to them Konoha could only handle one sadistic lunatic.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was a little shocked to see Anko walk into his office with a little, blond haired, male version of herself in her arms. with a sigh as she sat down heavily into one of the three chairs across from the Hokage while Naruto sat in her lap and looked at the man with interest.

" Big Sister Anko, you told me that the Hokage was the strongest shinobi in the village. This guy is so old." he said finally after staring at the man for a few moments.

Instead of being insulted, the elderly Hokage laughed at this while Anko hid her face behind Naruto and giggled. "Naru-chan, this man may be old but he is very strong." she said softly.

Naruto stood up in her lap and pointed at the Hokage and shouted. "Ok jii-san. When I grow up I'm going to be the Hokage and when I do I'm going to send you to a old-peoples home!"

At this declaration the Hokage smiled at the boy and said. "When you're ready to take the title of 'Hokage' from me then I'll give it to you without any hassle. Now, Naruto, do you like staying with Anko?"

* * *

**End Episode 1**

**And Cut well what do you guy's think review please and I know Anko is a Mitarashi but I changed it to Yuuhi for a Reason.**


End file.
